Season One
Game of Thrones, subtitled "A Telltale Games Series", is a series based on HBO's Game Of Thrones television series and is intended to take place in that continuity. The Game was first announced on December 8th 2013 in the form of a short trailer that did not include any Game footage. The series was not announced again until later in 2014 when teaser images were posted on Telltale's twitter, suggesting that it would take place in the Wolfswood and that House Forrester would play a role. On November 20th thirteen members of House Forrester were shown and named officially for the first time. They were as follows; Lord Gregor Forrester, Lady Elissa Forrester, Rodrik Forrester, Asher Forrester, Mira Forrester, Ethan Forrester, Talia Forrester, Ryon Forrester, Gared Tuttle, Duncan Tuttle, Royland Degore, Malcolm Branfield and Maester Ortengryn. A Teaser trailer was posted on November 20th 2014 with the trailer for the first Episode, Iron From Ice, being posted on December 1st. The first Episode premiered on December 2nd. Playable Characters Season One (In Order Of Appearance): * [[Gared Tuttle|'Gared Tuttle']] ''- Episode 1-Present'' * [[Ethan Forrester|'Ethan Forrester']] - Ep''isode ''1 * [[Mira Forrester|'Mira Forrester']] - Episode 1-Present (''Determinant)'' * [[Asher Forrester|'Asher Forrester']] - Episode 2-Present (Determinant) * [[Rodrik Forrester|'Rodrik Forrester']] - Episode 2-Present (Determinant) Cast Season One (In Order Of Appearance): * Daniel Kendrik as Gared Tuttle ''- Ep1-Present'' * Matthew Mercer as Bowen - Ep1, ''Fegg - Ep2'' * JB Blanc as Thermund - Ep1, ''Gared's Father ''- Ep1, ''Malcolm Branfield - ''Ep1-5 * Geoff Leesley as Norren - Ep1, ''Ludd Whitehill - ''Ep1-Present * Robert Atkin Downes as Gregor Forrester - Ep1, ''Duncan Tuttle - ''Ep1-Present (Determinant), ''Andros ''- Ep2-Present * Alistair James 'as Britt - ''Ep1-Ep3 * '''David Franklin as Maester Ortengryn - Ep1-Present * Lara Pulver as Elissa Forrester - Ep1-Present * Molly Stone as Talia Forrester -'' Ep1-Present'' * Brian George as Royland Degore - Ep1-Present (Determinant), ''Tazal ''- Ep2 * Christopher Nelson as Ethan Forrester - Ep1 * Louis Suc as Ryon Forrester - Ep1-Present * Martha Mackintosh as Mira Forrester - Ep1-Present * Yuri Lowenthal '''as Tom - ''Ep1-Present, ''Erik - ''Ep1, ''Finn - Ep2-5 * '''Natalie Dormer as Margaery Tyrell - Ep1-Present * Lena Headey as Cersei Lannister - Ep1-Present * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister - Ep1-Present * Natasha Loring as Sera - Ep1- present * Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Snow - Ep1-Present * Alex Jordan as Asher Forrester - Ep2-Present (Determinant) * Toks Olagundoye as Beskha - Ep2-Present * Russ Bain as Rodrik Forrester - Ep1-Present (Determinant) * Joseph Balderrama as Cotter - Ep2-Present * Jeremy Crutchley as Frostfinger - Ep2-Present * Kit Harington 'as Jon Snow - ''Ep2-Present * 'Nick Afka Thomas '''as Rickard Morgryn - ''Ep2-6 * '''Owen Thomas as Damien - Ep2 * Amy Pemberton 'as Elaena Glenmore - ''Ep2 - Present * 'Fabio Tassone '''as Lucan - ''Ep2 - Ep3 * '''Sacha Dhawan as Gryff Whitehill - Ep3 - Present * Ron Bottitta as Harys - Ep3 - Present * Adam Leadbeater as Croft ''- Ep3 - Present'' * Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen - Ep3 - Present * Clare Louise Connolly as Sylvi - Ep4 - Present * Matt Littler as Arthur Glenmore - Ep4 - Present * Carl Prekopp as Lyman Lannister - Ep4 - Present * Rob Rackstraw as Garibald Tarwick, Meereen Slave, Crow - Ep4 - Present * Alice Coulthard as Lady, Wildling ''- Ep4'' * Liam O'Brien as Lord ''- Ep4'' * Matt Wolf as Whitehill Soldier, Lannister Soldier ''- Ep4, Lucan - Ep5' * '''Jo Wyatt as Lady, Wildling ''- Ep4'' * Samoa Joe as The Beast - Ep5 * Jaye Jacobs as Amaya ''- Ep5-Present'' * 'Paul Nakauchi '''as Bloodsong ''- Ep5-Present Deaths * Unnamed Forrester Soldiers - Ep1 * Bowen (determinant) ''- ''Ep1 * Thermund - Ep1 * Unnamed Frey Soldiers - Ep1 * Lord Gregor Forrester - Ep1 * Unnamed Whitehill Soldier - Ep1 * Unnamed Bolton Soldier (determinant) ''- ''Ep1 * Unnamed Flayed Victim - Ep1 * Ethan Forrester - Ep1 * Bezzaq''- Ep2'' * Unnamed Lost Legion soldier (determinant)- Ep2 * Tazal (Determinant)- Ep2 * DamienBowen-'' Ep2'' * Britt Warrick - Ep3 * Unnamed Whitehill Soldier (Determinant) - Ep4 * Unnamed Wildlings - Ep4 * Unnamed Slave - Ep4 * Dezhor zo Raza (Determinant) - Ep4 * Many Unnamed Guards - Ep4 * Arthur Glenmore - Ep5 * Finn (Determinant) - Ep5 * Bloodsong (Determinant) - Ep5 * Royland Degore (Determinant) - Ep5 * Duncan Tuttle (Determinant) - Ep5 * The Beast - Ep5 * Asher Forrester (Determinant) - Ep5 * Rodrik Forrester (Determinant) - Ep5Category:Browse